Timeline
History as seen by the inhabitants of Chalice and western Great Continent in the fifth age: First age, age of divinity Various forces of the world form an ensemble and the Pacters come into being. This age could span from hundreds to thousands of years. Second age, age of harmony 0-500: Chalice is settled by westerners later to be known as barrowmen from lost lands to the west. Westerners of the Great Continent live in peace with the Sunburnt and build their early kingdoms. 500-600: A powerful Sunburnt enchantress known as Iellan unites westerner and Sunburnt magicians in study of the arcane and manages to ascend to godhood. Her inspired followers found the Collegial Endeavour to continue the study of magic. 500-700: The westerners of Chalice, led by generals known as barrow kings, initiate large campaigns to fight the northerners. They are opposed by a legendary northerner hero, Korr Haagn. In the Great Continent, hallow Bristlepike builds the fortress of Hellhammer to stand watch against a now-forgotten threat. Third age, age of conflict 0-800: The original Ti'kason empire invades from uncharted lands to the south, conquering the Great Continent from east to west, but fails to defeat the Sunburnt. The Ti'kasonian armies boast dragons, their numbers approximated in the hundreds by some accounts. Most of recorded history is lost during centuries of fighting as the Ti'kason empire campaign after campaign creeps towards the Scorched Plains through the westerner resistance. The barrow kings of Chalice declare a new age as the northerners are finally pushed to the far edges of the land. 600: The ancient and powerful westerner kingdom of Treteia is conquered by Ti'kason and its capital Truanca ruined in the process. This marks the end of the slow advance of the Ti'kason empire and the fall of the westerners' greatest shield. From then on, the war erupts from short periods of truces and local wars into frequent skirmishes across the Great Continent. Fourth age, age of retribution 0-30: A formerly-unknown empire of the Chrassians invade Chalice from the north, beginning to conquer the land from the westerners and their barrow kings. The westerner kingdoms of Melyssea, Kroin, Ayryn and Blyokon quickly perish as they are outmatched by the Chrassians' knowledge of technology and magic. 30-60: The Chrassians are invaded by the Ti'kason empire that controls nearly all of the Great Continent. Ti'kasonian fortresses and settlements are being built as far as the eastern coast of Chalice. 60-100: The Sunburnt of the Scorched Plains ally with the Chrassians and the Ti'kason empire is pushed out of Chalice. 100-120: Great naval battles ensue as the Chrassians and the Sunburnt fight the Ti'kason empire over the control of the sea. 120-130: The Scorched Plains are completely overrun with easterners, then liberated by the Chrassian forces. This exhausts both the Chrassian and the Ti'kasonian forces for some time, allowing for the recovery and mobilization of the Sunburnt and the westerner rebels alike. 130-135: The weakened Ti'kason empire has difficulty maintaining control in the Great Continent as the westerners join the Sunburnt-Chrassian effort, and eventually the Ti'kason empire is pushed east of the Deepsung Canyon. 135: The allied navy of the Chrassians and the Sunburnt sails southeast to attack the Ti'kason capital in the uncharted southlands and the Ti'kason empire is crippled and cut in two. Accounts vary from describing the campaign from successful to an utter failure, each however agreeing that neither the southlands nor the navy were ever heard of again. 140: The Chrassians leave the Great Continent and return to Chalice in order to recover from the war. 140-250: The westerners of the great continent form various bickering kingdoms which fall to one another as quickly as they rose. The Sunburnt stay out of westerner politics and instead focus on rebuilding. 250-255: An infestation of shadow creatures spreads to the surrounding lands from Truanca. The threat is ended by hallow Galian, who leads a force of Ymdras worshippers to Truanca and seals the source of the infestation away but dies in the process. 300-400: The worship of Ymdras unites the bickering westerner kingdoms by force. The Sunburnt see this as a threat and a war breaks loose. This war is known as the First Cleansing. 372: Worshippers of Ymdras found the Knights of Hallow Berenco, named after a famous warrior of Ymdras who fought and fell while driving Sunburnt forces out of the westlands. 400: The westerner theocracy emerges victorious, the Sunburnt forces divide into independent city-states, and the Knights of Hallow Berenco are established as the main military wing under the church of Ymdras. The end of the First Cleansing establishes the stability of the five westerner spheres of influence: Ortsteen, Penevia, Fowlem, Naelum and Mothierry. 400-700: The Chrassian high culture flourishes. Many westerners of the Great Continent view the Chrassians in a utopic light, while the westerners of Chalice remain oppressed under their Chrassian masters. The Chrassians grow increasingly proud and slowly alienate themselves of westerner religion. 600-700: Some of the Sunburnt city-states ally and the Prosperous Trinity is formed. 680-700: Followers of Ymdras efficiently wipe out many "unlawful religions" such as worship of Thyle, Nyghta and Vecthan, as well as the pro-undead Tilhir church in Chalice. This inquiry and its results are known as the Second Cleansing and causes many temples of other deities, especially minor ones, to oppose Ymdrasists. 690: A reformation within the church of Ymdras leads to the renaming of the Knights of Hallow Berenco as the Arm of Ymdras, and a section of it separating, becoming the non-religious Order of the Ardent Heart under grand master Prytheroe. 700: A cataclysm hits Chalice, sundering the land and fragmenting the Chrassian empire. 700-900: A civil war breaks out within the Chrassians, shattering their empire in Chalice and giving the westerner barrowmen a second chance to rule Chalice. 900: A new barrow king by the name of Gerrik rises and founds Geren in Chalice. The Prosperous Trinity builds a trading port in Chalice on the ruins of Qurmin's Fall and names it Tradeswell. 900-1000: Some barrowmen turn to dark practices, reviving the worship of Nyghta and pro-undead Tilhir. Barrow king Gerrik is slain, leaving nobles to fight for power. 987: In the great continent, the royal family of Naelum is overthrown and a royal exile called Asegan travels to Chalice, beginning a campaign to conquer the south. Fifth age, age of recovery 1000: Asegan marches to Wyteglair and founds Zelthyn, the empire of south Chalice. 1000-1020 aka 0-20: A faction of mages known as the Vycelant seizes opportunity and assumes the throne of north Chalice, seeking to bring back the Chrassian glory of old. 13: Asegan I dies, Asegan II assumes the throne 16: The royal family of Naelum is restored to power in the Great Continent. 30: The Vycelant is fought against by Zelthyn, and a group of powerful magi known as the Council takes over northern Chalice and banishes Vycelant to the Great Continent. 30-50: The Vycelant continues operating on the Great Continent and joins forces with the Order of the Quill to maintain the fortress of Hellhammer, which they captured from a rogue band of magi. 62: Asegan II dies heirless, potentate Gnaeus Ghomal becomes the ruler of Zelthyn and joins forces with the church of Ymdras; worship of dark gods is abolished. Zelthyn and Naelum remain very friendly despite having no more blood ties in royalty. 87: Gnaeus Ghomal does and potentate Aleo Ghomal becomes the ruler of Zelthyn. 98: Torell, the Council's seat of necromancy, goes into war with Kreth, the seat of evocation, and Garald, the seat of enchantment. 100: Habib Khalid Ahmed al-Allafif Hassan ibn-Jahad bin Sharif purchases the impoverished Tradeswell from a trading coster and names it Freehold, potentate Caio Ghomal becomes the ruler of Zelthyn as Aleo Ghomal steps down. 101: Kreth, Garald and Torell are lost in the battle of Mirt's Watch. The Council is disbanded as Zelthyn invades north Chalice. 100-110: Zelthyn sets a puppet ruler to nominally reign over north Chalice. All magi and the use of magic is demonized by Zelthyn. The Greyguard is formed as an independent section of Zelthynese military to hunt down practitioners of magic and serve as the potentate's spies. 109: Aleo Ghomal dies. 110-115: Many lords of the north rebel against Zelthyn and are slain as Oldport is utterly destroyed, some Zelthynese military presence stays in the north to ensure their cooperation. Category:Lore